Sword Art ・ Ex-Aid
by Daitama
Summary: 5 tahun setelah berakhirnya Game yang merenggut nyawa banyak orang, Kamen Rider Chronicle. Tahun 2022 kejadian sama terjadi lagi pada Game pertama untuk nervegear berbasis VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online. Ini adalah cerita kembalinya seorang pahlawan yang akan menyelesaikan game ini dengan No Continue
1. Prologue

**"Pahlawan..."**

 **"Jika aku Ditanya Siapa itu Pahlawan, yang terngiang dikepalaku hanya satu...Mereka."**

Scene kembali ke flashback saat para Dokter CR bertarung melawan virus bugster dan dimulainya Survival Death Game, Kamen Rider Chronicle yang memakan banyak jiwa.

 **"Tak kenal Menyerah...walaupun banyak rintangan yg menghadang...namun bersama dengan rekan rekannya dia dapat melewati itu semua."**

Scene berpindah ke Pertarungan Terakhirnya Melawan Cronus dan Berakhirnya Kamen Rider Chronicle

 **"Setelah Game Kematian itu Berakhir dan Last Boss sudah dikalahkan, Dunia Kembali Damai Seperti Semula. Tapi itu bukanlah suatu akhir karena masih banyak orang orang yang terjebak menjadi data akibat Game itu, dan kejadian Itu dinamakan Insiden Chronicle."** **"Sudah 5 Tahun semenjak insiden Chronicle. Pada saat itu aku belum** **menyadari... bahwa ancaman yang sama akan terulang sekali lagi"**

Latar berubah menjadi ruangan Boss dalam sebuah Game RPG. Hitam, gelap hanya ada lilin dengan api biru yang meneranginya dan disana terdapat Monster besar yang bisa disebut "Floor Boss"

Tiba Tiba terdengar suara telapak kaki berjalan dari arah kegelapan. Mereka berjumlah 3 orang yang berada dikiri ada seorang wanita berambut orange dengan pakaian berwarna putih bersenjatakan rapier, dan dikiri ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan jubah hitam bersenjatakan dual wield swords, diantara mereka muncul seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan jubah putih menyerupai jubah dokter dan ada sesuatu dipinggangnya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menyerupai cartridge game berwarna pink dari kantong jubahnya

 **"Dan Sekarang... giliran kami yang akan menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan nyawa dan mengubah takdir mereka dengan No Continue!!"**

Dia mengarahkan Cartridgenya kearah Floor boss dan menekan tombol Cartridge itu.

 **SWORD ART EX-AID : GAME START!**


	2. Pengenalan Tokoh

・Hojo Eito/8(Eight/Eito)/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

-Protagonist dari cerita ini. Dia adalah Anak dari Hojo Emu a.k.a Genius Gamer M.dia Pintar, Periang, Selalu tersenyum dalam menjalani hari-harinya. Berbeda dari Ayahnya yang selalu menggunakan kata "boku" untuk menyebut dirinya, Eito lebih sering menggunakan kata "Ore". Penampilan Eito mirip sekali dengan Emu namun hanya saja jika Emu memiliki sifat yang calm dan tenang, Eito memiliki sifat yang Energik dan Semangat. Mereka memiliki suatu kesamaan, sama-sama memiliki Jiwa Heroic yang kuat. Tidak bisa meninggalkan orang-orang yang kesusahan dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuat mereka tersenyum kembali. Setelah terjebak didalam Sword Art Online, Eito meneruskan Pertarungan Ayahnya Sebagai Kamen Rider Ex-Aid dimana sekarang belum ada yang mengetahui identitasnya.

・Hojo Emu/M

-Orang yang dikenal sebagai 'Genius Gamer M' 11 Tahun Lalu. Dia merupakan Ayah dari Eito dan juga Inspirasinya. Pada tahun 2016 dia adalah Pahlawan yang berubah Menjadi Kamen Rider Ex-Aid dan berhasil menghentikan Ancaman dari Death Survival Game, Kamen Rider Chronicle. Untuk sekarang, dia bekerja di Seito University Hospital sebagai Dokter Anak sekaligus sebagai Dokter CR yang menangani kasus kasus berhubungan dengan Bugster. Pada Awal 2022 dia bersama dengan Eito dan Kirito terpilih menjadi Beta-Tester Sword Art Online.

・Yuuki Asuna/Asuna

-Heroine dari cerita ini. Salah satu dari 10.000 player yang terjebak dalam Sword Art Online. Asuna adalah Seorang Player Wanita pengguna Rapier yang Eito temui di Tolbana saat Pertemuan Penyelesaian Boss Lantai 1. Pada awalnya Asuna bersifat dingin dan tidak mempedulikan sekitar. Namun kehidupannya berubah setelah bertemu dengan Eito.

・Kirigaya Kazuto/Kirito

-Salah satu 10.000 player yang terjebak dalam Sword Art Online dan teman seperjuangan Eito semenjak Beta Test. Kini didalam Sword Art Online dia berjuang sebagai Solo Player di Garis Depan.

・Dan Kuroto (Shin)

-Sosok Yang berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Genm. Dia seorang Game Creator yang membuat Gamer Driver beserta Rider Gashat dan juga merupakan Mantan CEO dari Perusahaan Game, Genm Corporation. dia adalah dalang dari Insiden Kamen Rider Chronicle 5 tahun lalu, dan Bertarung beberapa kali dengan Emu. Namun setelah mengetahui bahwa dia dimanfaatkan oleh ayahnya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan Kamen Rider Chronicle, Kuroto terpaksa bekerja sama dengan CR. setelah sekian lama, ia menyadari kesalahannya dan Mengubah tujuannya untuk terus membuat Game yang membuat para Playernya Bahagia. Kini bersama dengan Para Anggota CR, Kuroto berperan dalam memberikan Support untuk Penyelesaian Sword Art Online melalui Pembuatan Rider Skill yang membuat Eito bisa berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Ex-Aid didalam Game.


	3. Game To The NEW STAGE

Pada 2022...

Manusia Akhirnya...

Berhasil Sepenuhnya Membuat Dunia Virtual...

"Inilah Waktunya untuk Siaran MMO Stream! "

latar menunjukan Akihabara dimana disana terdapat banyak orang sedang mengantri untuk menantikan sesuatu

"Kita mulai dengan video Promosi"

"Nampaknya Ini Adalah Rekaman Peluncuran Minggu lalu!"

"Apa yang sedang mereka nanti-nantikan?"

"Sword Art Online!!"

Lalu tampak Sekelompok orang sedang melakukan Foto Bersama dengan menunjukan barang yang baru saja mereka beli 'Nerve Gear' dan Software Sword Art Online.

"Mereka sudah berdiri disini selama 3Hari! Apakah Gamer sejati juga melakukan hal yang sama?"

-Kediaman Hojou-

Di Ruang Keluarga Seorang Pemuda terlihat sedang fokus pada sebuah Gamepad yang sedang ia mainkan, dia tidak mempedulikan siaran MMO yg sedang berlangsung di tv dan membiarkan Tvnya menyala

Dia adalah Hojou Eito, Putra dari Hojou Emu atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Kamen Rider Ex-Aid yang berhasil menyelamatkan Umat Manusia Dari Ancaman Bugster Virus 5 Tahun yang lalu.

"Ayo! Sedikit lagi!" Ucap Eito sambil menekan tombol gamepad itu.

Kemudian dari layar gamepad muncul tanda Game Clear, Eito pun secara spontan berdiri dan Berteriak

"YESS! Game Clear!!"

"Ini sudah kemenanganku yg ke 100 kalinya!" Sorak Eito

Eito kembali fokus ke gamepadnya namun sesuatu menghentikannya

"Yaampun Sudah Jam segini?? Aku Bisa Telat!!" Kata Eito Panik

Ternyata Eito sedang menantikan Pembukaan perdana layanan Sword Art Online pada jam 13.00 dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.55 dia segera bergegas menuju Kamarnya dimana seseorang Tiba-Tiba Muncul

"Ah, Ayah! Jangan Mengejutkanku seperti itu!!" Eito Terkejut

Ya orang ini adalah Ayah Eito, Hojou Emu. Dia sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke Rumah Sakit karena Banyak Pasien yg perlu ia Rawat

"Hehe, maaf maaf habis aku juga terburu-buru, o iya kau juga terlihat terburu-buru, mau pergi kemana? " Ujar Emu Penasaran

"Aku hanya ingin ke kamarku saja untuk Login ke Game baru itu, Sword Art Online! Upacara Pembukaanya akan segera Mulai " Jawab Eito

"Sword Art Online, kah... aku juga ingin memainkannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kita hanya kebagian satu software saja dan aku juga punya kewajibanku sebagai dokter." Ucap Emu yg terlihat sedikit lesu.

Wajar saja dia lesu, Emu adalah mantan Pro Gamer dengan Alias M 11 tahun lalu. Melewatkan saat ini membuatnya sedikit kecewa tapi dia akan lebih kecewa lagi jika tidak dapat mengobati pasien yang sedang sakit

"Sayang sekali ayah, tapi jangan khawatir kita dapat bermainnya secara bergantian setelah ayah pulang" Ucap Eito sambil memberi emu Bump fist

"Baiklah aku tidak sabar untuk memainkannya, Yaudah aku pergi dulu ya" jawab Emu sambil membalas bump fist Eito

Sekarang Eito sudah berada dikamarnya dia sudah memasang NerveGearnya pada koneksi internet dan Software Sword Art Online Pada Hardwarenya sebelum dia Login dia menatapi NerveGearnya terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, waktunya mengukir sejarah!" kata Eito dengan percaya diri

Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu ia menghembuskannya, dan segera memakai NerveGear dan Membaringkan Badannya pada kasur kamarnya.

"Link Start!!" Teriak Eito.

Nervegear memulai proses fulldivenya dengan beberapa kalibrasi dan pemindaian tubuh

-Welcome to Sword Art Online-

Eito memasukan Username dan Password akunnya dan terdeteksi sebuah akun mantan beta tester dengan nickname 8(Eight)/Eito

Setelah fulldive selesai Eito membuka matanya dan dia sekarang sedang berada di Aincrad lantai 1 (Beginning Town)

Eito mencoba menggerakan tangannya untuk memastikan tidak ada error dan melihat sekitar, tidak salah lagi Eito benar benar sudah masuk di dunia Sword Art Online.

"Senangnya bisa kembalii" ucap Eito dengan semangat disusul dengan bermunculannya player lain yg berhasil login ke dalam Aincrad

Eito mulai mengelilingi Beginning Town disana dia menjumpai banyak pedagang NPC, toko-toko kecil dan para player yang sudah berjanji untuk bertemu didunia Virtual ini, tiba-tiba ada Suara yang memanggil Eito

"Yo! Kau tampak bingung,apa kau tersesat?" Sorak seseorang dari belakang Eito,dia pun segera mengenali suara itu dan menoleh kebelakang

"Ooh,Kirito!! Lama sekali tak jumpa!" Sapa Eito setelah bertemu temannya saat masa beta test

Dia adalah Kirito, partner lama Eito saat masa beta test, sebenarnya pada saat beta test mereka party bertiga bersama dengan M namun karena cara main M yang terlalu professional, Eito dan Kirito tidak dapat mengimbanginya sehingga mereka sekarang hanya party berdua saja.

"Tak kusangka kita dapat bertemu lagi, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak bersama M?" Tanya Kirito yang melihat Eito sendirian

"Tidak, dia sedang ada urusan didunia nyata, lagi pula kami hanya kebagian satu Software saja jadi kita menggunakannya secara bergantian."Jawab Eito.

"Oh begitu ya... sayang sekali dia melewatkan saat-saat ini, oh iya ini mungkin terlalu cepat tapi bagaimana kalo kita melakukan Warming up sebentar?" Ajak Kirito

"Apakah yang kau maksud itu Duel?"Tanya Eito Bingung

"Tidak! Tidak! Kita masih terlalu awal untuk berduel yang kumaksud Warming up itu kita pergi Hunt biasa." Jawab Kirito sambil menyengir

"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan!" Eito menerima ajakan Kirito tadi dan segera berlari bersama menuju field tiba-tiba

"Hey! Tunggu kalian berdua!!" Terdengar Teriakan dari kejauhan

Gerakan Eito dan Kirito terhenti akibat suara tadi, mereka pun segera menoleh ke belakang dan mereka melihat seorang player berambut merah dengan ikat kepala berlari menghampiri mereka

"Kalian terlihat sudah terbiasa ditempat ini, apakah kalian Beta Tester?" Tanya player yang menghampiri mereka

"Y-yah" Jawab Kirito

"Iya kami memang Beta Tester, apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Tanya Eito kepada Player berambut merah

"Hari ini adalah kali pertamaku, Tolong ajari aku dasarnya,oke?" Pinta Player ke Eito dan Kirito

"Uh..." kata Kirito dan Eito bersamaan dan menoleh satu sama lain

"Kumohon pada kaliaan. Namaku Klein,senang bertemu dengan kalian" Ujar Player itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada 2 player didepannya

"Namaku Eito dan dia Kirito,senang bertemu denganmu. Baiklah kami akan mengajarimu" kata Eito setuju untuk mengajari Klein.

"Benarkah?? Yeayy! Terima kasih banyak kalian berdua!" Klein senang atas perkataan Eito tadi.

Dan mereka bertiga membentuk Party 3 orang dan segera menuju Field.

-Cyberbrain Rescue Center(CR)-

Cyberbrain Rescue Center disingkat CR disini adalah tempat kerja kedua Dr. Hojou Emu yang bekerja sebagai Dokter Resmi sekaligus Dokter CR yang berjasa dalam pengobatan Infeksi Virus bugster atau yang bisa disebut Wabah Game.

"Haah...Aku ingin sekali memainkan Sword Art Online..." Gumam Emu yang barusaja datang ke Ruangan CR

"Sword Art Online ? Apakah itu Game yang baru saja dirilis itu? " Tanya Seseorang yg Emu kenal sebagai partnernya,Kujo Kiriya

"Kiriya-San...iya aku hanya kebagian satu software saja jadi kubiarkan Eito yang memainkannya duluan" Jawab Emu dengan sedikit lesu

"EMUU!!! APA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH BERMAIN GAME SELAIN BUATANKU!!???" Tiba-tiba Teriak seseorang dari sebuah game arcade Doremifa Beat

"Ada apa sekarang? Kuroto-San?"Tanya Emu sambil menutupi kedua telinganya

"AKU, DAN KUROTO SHIN!!!" Teriak Kuroto dari kabin Game sehingga wajahnya menutupi Monitor

"Iya iya... kita udah tau, situ juga bisa tenang ngga sih!!?" Ujar Kiriya dengan santai namun juga merasa terganggu.

Kuroto pun bisa tenang dan kembali duduk di kursinya sambil meminum kopi tiba-tiba Telepon berdering Emu pun segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Cyberbrain Rescue Center, disini Hojou Emu. Dengan siapa saya bicara?"Emu menjawab telepon tersebut

"Ini Hinata Kyoutaro dari kementrian. Emu, situasi menjadi gawat." Jawab Suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Emu yaitu Hinata Kyoutaro.

"Kyoutaro-Sensei!! Sesuatu yang gawat?" Emu yang awalnya senang menjadi penasaran.

-Aincrad Lt 1: Beginning Town-

Setelah Eito dan Kirito mengajari Klein cara dasar bertarung dalam Sword Art Online mereka bersandar direrumputan dan beristirahat sejenak. Mereka terlihat kagum pada pemandangan yang mereka lihat

"Aku masih tidak percaya, berapa kalipun kulihat kita sedang berada didalam game." Kagum Klein

"Sungguh sangat Beruntung bisa lahir dijaman ini" lanjut Klein

"Bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan?" Ujar Eito menyengir

"Ini adalah Fulldive pertamaku!" Jawab Klein

"Jadi ini pertama kalinya Kau menggunakan NerveGear?" Tanya Kirito

"Aku bergegas Membeli SAO dan Nervegear sekaligus, aku sangat beruntung bisa kebagian satu tapi kalian beta-tester yang bisa memainkannya duluan 10x lebih beruntung" Jawab Klein lega

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya juga ya"Eito tertawa kecil

Beberapa saat kemudian Klein membuka menu untuk melihat Jam yang sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 17.15

"Ah! 15 Menit lagi!" kata Klein

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Eito

"Aku sudah Memesan Pizza pada pukul 5.30 aku akan log out sebentar nanti aku akan kembali lagi" jawab Klein sambil mengacungkan jempol

"Oh begitukah." Kirito terlihat ragu

Kleinpun bangun dari sandarannya diikuti dengan Eito dan Kirito

"Setelah ini, aku akan bertemu dengan temanku dari Game lain, kalian dapat menambahkan mereka pada daftar teman kalian " Ujar Klein menawari Eito dan Kirito untuk menambah teman

Eito terlihat tidak ada masalah tentang itu malah dia terlihat sangat senang sedangkan Kirito Terlihat ragu-ragu atas Tawaran Klein. Kleinpun sadar akan hal ini

"Umm kalau kalian tidak mau aku tidak memaksa kok." Ujar Klein maklum

"Maaf ya.." ujar Kirito

"H-hey, itu yang seharusnya kukatakan."

Klein menenangkan Kirito dan berjalan mendekati mereka

"Berkat Kalian,aku jadi paham cara mainnya. Terima Kasih Banyak ya!"lanjut Klein dilanjutkan bersalaman Dengan Kirito Dan Eito

"Kalau kau mau tanya-tanya lagi, Tanyakan saja jangan malu-malu." Kata Eito setelah Bersalaman dengan Klein.

"Okee, akan Kulakukan!" Ujar Klein

Setelah mereka Berpisah Klein segera membuka window menu untuk melalukan proses Log out, Namun Klein merasakan Sesuatu yang tidak beres

"H-huh!??" Ujar Klein kebingungan

"Ada apa? Kau Tidak jadi Log out? " Tanya Kirito yang melihat Klein sedang Kebingungan

"Umm...Tombol Log out nya ada dimana ya?" Ujar Klein terlihat sedikit panik

"Bukannya Tombol Log out berada di bawah Menu Utam- Huh? Benar...Tidak Ada tombolnya" Kata Eito sambil membuka Menu Window

Ternyata benar kata Klein dibawah Menu utama Tidak ada Tombol Log out melainkan sebuah panel Keluar Namun Tidak memiliki Tulisan 'Log Out'.

"Mungkin Ini bisa saja Bug di Hari Pertama, sebentar lagi paling sudah diperbaiki." Tebak Kirito berusaha menenangkan Klein

"Bisa saja ya...hehe" Klein berusaha menenangkan dirinya

"Tapi apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Klein?" Tanya Eito sambil menunjukan Jam yang disediakan dimenu yang menunjukan Waktu 17.25

"Pizza Teriyaki Mayo dan Ginger Ale-ku!!!" Teriak Klein Panik

"Coba panggilah GM page." Saran Kirito kepada Klein

"Sudah Kucoba, tapi tidak ada balasan" Jawab Klein yang sedikit Putus asa

"Ini memang Aneh." Kata Eito

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng yang amat keras. Mereka bertiga diselimuti Cahaya biru dan saat cahaya tersebut hilang mereka sadar bahwa mereka dan player-player lain sedang berada ditempat saat mereka pertama kali Log in

"Apa yang Terjadi!?" Tanya Klein yang sadar mereka telah berpindah tempat

"Teleport paksa?" Tebak Kirito

"Lihat itu!!" Eito menunjuk keatas

Setelah Eito menunjuk keatas tiba-tiba ada muncul Barrier Merah darah yang mengurung mereka di satu area tersebut dan disusul munculnya Avatar Besar berkerudung Merah yang menutupi Wajahnya. Semua pun mulai menebak wujud dari avatar besar tersebut, Avatar itu pun mulai mengeluarkan Suara.

"Perhatian, para Player. Selamat Datang diduniaku"mulai sang Avatar

"Namaku adalah Kayaba Akihiko, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengatur Dunia ini." Lanjut Avatar yg menyebut dirinya sebagai Kayaba Akihiko.

Para player pun mulai terkejut atas kata kata avatar tadi. Kayaba Akihiko adalah pencipta dari Game Sword Art Online dan juga pengembang Nervegear.

-CR-

Kembali ke Emu yang penasaran terhadap sesuatu yang Gawat seperti yang dibicarakan oleh Kementrian Kesehatan Hinata Kyoutaro

"Sword Art Online?? Itu kan Game pertama untuk Nervegear yang baru saja dimulai hari ini kan?"Tanya Emu kepada Kyoutaro

"Ya. Genius Gamer memang Hebat, pembicaraannya jadi lebih cepat." Puji Kyoutaro

"Jadi apa yang Gawat tentang Sword Art Online?" Tanya Emu

"Untuk lebih jelasnya..."

"Emu!! Coba Lihat Berita TV!" Kiriya memotong kata-kata Kyoutaro dan segera menyalakan Tv yang ada dalam ruangan

"Kyoutaro-sensei..."Ujar Emu

"Emu...Banyak Orang Meninggal Karena Game ini." Jelas Kyoutaro dengan nada sedikit kecewa

"Bagaimanapun caranya saat game mulai dijual umum Penciptanya, Kayaba Akihiko telah mencabut fitur log out pada Game tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, jika seorang Player Mati atau melepas NerveGear secara paksa maka player tersebut akan Mati didunia nyata. Satu-satunya cara untuk dapat Logout hanya dengan menyelesaikan Game tersebut saja."Lanjut Kyoutaro

"Tidak Mungkin..." Emu mulai ketakutan

"Tapi bagaimana cara-" Emu mulai bertanya tapi sepertinya dia sudah memecahkan masalahnya

"Nervegearnya...Transmitter dalam Nervegearnya akan bereaksi seperti microwave yang kuat dan dapat menghancurkan otak seseorang...Radiasi Microwave! Itu penyebabnya!" Lanjut Emu

"Dan Gawatnya adalah kondisi ini menempatkan kita pada situasi yang sangat rumit. Kita sama sekali tidak berdaya, selain dari 10.000 copy yg tersebar secara umum tidak ada cara lain untuk masuk kedalam game tersebut. Dan Emu, kudengar kau berhasil mendapatkan 1 copy dari game itu."Ujar Kyoutaro

"Itu memang benar, tapi sekarang Anakku sedang memainkannya..."kata Emu dengan nada sedikit panik

"Apa?? Eito-kun sedang memainkannya!?" Mulai Kyoutaro

"Sekarang, bagaimana kita dapat menghentikan Game ini?" Lanjut Kyoutaro mulai Kebingungan tiba-tiba.

"Tenanglah...astaga..."Mulai Kuroto

"Emu,tolong alihkan Telepon ini menjadi Video call." Pinta Kyoutaro dan Emu segera menyambungkannya ke Monitor di Ruangan CR

"Apakah kalian sudah melupakan hal yang penting saat ini?"

"Bukankah ada disini? Orang yang diberkati dengan Otak dewa?"Lanjut Kuroto yang mulai menarik perhatian para dokter.

"Tuan-tuan. Jika dengan menggunakan Otak dewaku...aku dapat membuat Cheat untuk Eito-kun agar dapat Logout dan Bertukar dengan Emu."Kata Kuroto yang mengejutkan Emu

"Benarkah Kuroto-san??" Emu berharap besar

"AKU, DAN KUROTO SHIN!!" Kuroto membenarkan namanya

"Kapan anda bisa memulai pertukarannya Kuroto Shin-Kun?" Tanya Kyoutaro

"Beri aku waktu 1 bulan untuk membuat Program yang dapat menembus security ketat Argus-"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu Selama itu!!...Nyawa anakku dan player lain sedang dipertaruhkan!" Sontak Emu terlihat tidak sabar

"Tenanglah dulu Emu. Kami tau perasaanmu, aku pun juga mencemaskan keselamatan Eito-kun. Namun yang bisa kita lakukan hanya percaya padanya, lagipula dia cukup mahir dalam bermain game kan? Dia pasti dapat bertahan hidup selama itu." Kyoutaro berusaha menenangkan Emu.

"Aku mengerti...Kyoutaro-Sensei..." Emu mencoba untuk Tenang

"Aku juga memerlukan Beberapa peralatan dari Genm Corp."Kuroto menambahkan

"Baiklah masalah peralatan Biar aku yang bicara pada Pak CEO." Saran Kiriya

"Kami dari Kementrian akan memberikan dukungan penuh, kuserahkan ini pada kalian " Ujar Kyoutaro dan panggilan pun berakhir

"Eito..."batin Emu sambil mengepalkan tangannya keras.

-Aincrad lt1 : beginning town-

Setelah mengumpulkan semua player kedalam satu area, Avatar besar tersebut Mengumumkan sesuatu yang sama seperti yg dikatakan Hinata Kyoutaro tadi.

"Aku sudah menambahkan item hadiah pada Inventory kalian, tolong kalian pastikan sendiri." Ujar Kayaba

Setelah itu para player segera mengecek inventory masing-masing dan menemukan item hadiah tersebut yaitu Cermin.

"Cermin?" Eito Kebingungan

tiba-tiba player sekelilingnya diselimuti cahaya lagi dan Eito pun juga sama

Setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang Eito terkejut melihat Kirito karena dia terlihat jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya dia pun segera melihat ke cermin dan ternyata wajah Eito juga berubah menjadi wajahnya yang Asli

Dan mereka berdua segera melihat wajah asing berambut merah dan segera menebak

"Jangan-jangan kau itu Klein?" Tanya mereka berdua

Klein segera mengenali Kirito dan Eito walaupun agak bingung pada pertamanya

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya Kenapa aku melakukan ini...mengapa Kayaba Akihiko, Developer Sword Art Online melakukan Hal sejauh ini."

"Tujuanku sudah terpenuhi, aku membuat Sword Art Online untuk satu alasan...untuk membuat dunia ini dan bermain didalamnya. Dan sekarang itu sudah terpenuhi" lanjut Kayaba

"Sekian tutorial resmi peluncuran Sword Art Online, semoga Beruntung." Setelah itu Kayaba mulai menghilang dan barrier merahnya pun ikut menghilang.

Setelah itu keadaan menjadi parah banyak player yang Shock akibat pengumuman tadi Eito pun menarik Kirito dan Klein jauh dari keramaian

"Dengar, aku dan Eito akan segera pergi ke desa selanjutnya. Ikutlah bersama kami, walaupun kita masih level 1 aku bisa membawa kalian kesana dengan selamat, kalau yang dibilang dia benar maka yang bisa kita lakukan hanya memperkuat diri kita" ujar Kirito kepada Klein

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalin... teman-temanku masih tertinggal disana aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka."Tolak Klein

"Kita yang sekarang Tidak bisa melindungi mereka semua, karena itu dalam 1 hari ini, kita harus bisa menjadi kuat secepat mungkin."Eito menjelaskan Ke Klein

"Jangan buat wajah sedih seperti itu dong, aku tau perasaanmu. Karena itu aku akan melakukan Sebisaku "

"Aku sudah terbiasa dalam guild di game terakhirku. Kalian memberiku modal untuk memulainya lagi."Ujar Klein

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita berpisah disini, kalau ada apa-apa kirimkan pesan..."Kata Kirito

"Sampai Jumpa...Klein" Eito terlihat sedih berpisah dengan teman barunya

Setelah itu mereka mulai berpisah namun Eito terhenti sejenak untuk melihat kebelakang dan Klein sudah tidak ada. Dia pun dipanggil Kirito dari kejauhan.

"Hei Eito! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita segera pergi" Teriak Kirito memanggil Eito yang Terdiam

Setelah Terdiam sebentar Eito pun akhirnya mulai berlari menyusul Kirito dalam perjalanan Kirito menanyai Eito sesuatu

"Hei,Eito. Apa kau merasa menyesal setelah masuk kedalam Dunia ini?"

Eito hanya terdiam dia memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan ayahnya di dunia nyata,ingatannya bersama ayahnya,dan saat mendengar kisah perjuangan ayahnya sebagai Ex-Aid. Akhirnya dia mulai mengatakan sesuatu

"Jangan Remehkan aku... membaca panduan bukanlah playing styleku, jika aku sudah terlibat maka aku akan memainkannya sampai akhir. Akan ku selesaikan game ini!!"Eito menyatakan keputusannya tiba tiba didepannya muncul Field monster.

"Akan kutunjukan Cara main Gamer 8!!" Sorak Eito sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dan membunuh monster tersebut dalam sekali serang dan kembali berlari

"Akan Kuselesaikan Game ini Dengan No Continue!!!" Teriak Eito Dalam Hati.

SEE YOU NEXT GAME!


End file.
